Electronic Babies need help
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: KAIREI TYSONMAX Rei gets two of those electronic babies from school and ends up like a zombie. he needs help. but who?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade or whatever…. Heh.

A/N: okay, this idea is based on the fact that I have to get one so… yeah. Who else has to do this at their school? Oh, and also, I'll be calling them babies and their names coz' it just gets boring saying "doll" all the time. Plus, they are supposed to be babies anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a hot afternoon and the Bladebreakers were all meeting at a small café after they had all finished school for the day. It was possible because due to the fact that they all had to reside in Japan for the time being and yet go to school. Tyson, Max and Kenny had all come together since they went to the same high school. Next to show up was Kai, who went to a rich, privet school. Eventually, Rei got there but he was holding something in his arms. Everyone took a closer as Rei sat down next to Kai and they all realized that Rei was holding a baby. No wait, TWO babies. Rei laughed at all of their expressions. "They're just dolls you guys. We got them in SOSE. I can't really remember why though… Anyway, I have to look after them for a week as if they are my real children. They cry as well." 

"Yes, I heard about them. But aren't you only supposed to get one?" Kenny questioned. 

Rei shrugged. "There was a spare one and everyone said I looked most like a mum anyway so… I took an extra one." 

After a small while everyone got over the initial shock of it. That is everyone, except for Kai who was still eyeing the things in Rei's arms. Rei, who noticed decided to ask something, "Would you like to hold one Kai?" Kai lightly blushed and looked away, resuming his position that suggested he was heartless. Rei smiled. 

Kai glared. "I just don't want those things to interfere with your training Rei." 

"They won't." he answered simply. "You don't have to look after them. I promise. So do you want to hold one?" Rei asked again. 

Kai shook his head, no. 

"Please Kai. I really need to piss and I can't take them in with me or I can't leave them unsupervised. Please?" Rei pleaded with big amber eyes. 

Kai sighed, defeated. "Fine. But I'm only holding one. But… I thought I wasn't going to be looking after them." 

"You're not. You're doing me a favour." Rei said. 

"I'll hold the other!" Tyson volunteered. 

Rei looked scared. "Max, make sure Tyson doesn't get the other one. Hold it tightly. Okay, Kai, who do you want? Jordan? Or Elai?" 

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You named them?" he smirked. 

Rei nodded. "Jordan's a girl and Elai's a boy. Anyway, if they are going to be my children for a week I can't have them nameless." 

Kai just 'hn'ed and took one of the plastic dolls from Rei, and Max the other. Rei quickly rushed off towards the toilets. 

Just when Rei came back and was about to sit down, Kai went to pass the "baby" back to him only; he did it by holding its feet. It started to cry. Rei sighed cradling the "baby" in his arms as he got a key out that had been hidden by his shirt. He carefully put it in a slot in the doll's back and turned it, holding it in place. 

"Rei," Max started. "I have Elai, don't I?" he stated more than asked. 

Rei nodded, "Yeah. How'd you know?" 

"Yeah, how _did_ you know Max?" Kai and Tyson both accused at the blond. 

He grinned, "Just look at the clothes. One's in a pink dress and the other in a blue jumpsuit. I think it's obvious." 

The other two grunted, Kenny continued to take no notice as he typed on Dizzi like always, Max grinned, still holding Elai and Rei continued holding the key in place of Jordan for 15 minutes until she stopped crying. 

After they had all agreed on a day and time to start training they each left and went their separate ways home. Well, except for Tyson and Max both went to Tyson's house. 

"What do you think about the dolls as babies with Rei?" Max still thinking, asked Tyson. 

Tyson grinned, "I think he's going to have a hell of a time." He snickered before leaning down and capturing the bubbly boy in a passionate kiss. 

"Oh, Thank you Koi." Max said smiling, as they broke apart, walking through into Tyson's garden. "Anytime." The midnight blue haired boy said, already missing the touch. 

That night, in the hotel where Rei was currently staying, hell broke loose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there is the first chapter. You know it is TBC. Heh. I know I have 2 stories to finish but… you know, what can I do. I had an idea, I had to write. Oh, also, do not fear, this is a Kai/Rei fic, just not yet. Soon though. Very soon.

IT IS IMPORTANT I KNOW WHETHER OR NOT ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE THIS! So please review, anyone. Please.  Even a flame will do. 

Hugs and kisses, 

Love a-drop-of-rain, xxx PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CRAZY! NO! NOT mother!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Well some things but not much…. No, not much at all. 

A/N: I'd just like to send my wishes and all my hope to those 2 girls left out of that family who died in the car accident. Kisses girls, hang in there. And also to news reporters and stuff, LAY OFF STEVE IRWIN! HE'S BEING A GOOD FATHER TO HIS KIDS SO GO AWAY AND LEAVE HIM BE!!! Oh and thanks to those reviewers, this is for you all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, in the hotel where Rei was currently staying, hell broke loose. 

As Rei walked up the lavishly decorated hall towards his room, one baby in each arm with his large school bag on his back, which was extremely heavy due to the many books inside. As he tried to find the key to his hotel room, Elai accidentally slipped out of his arms, hitting the floor headfirst. Cursing loudly, Rei bent down to retrieve the doll that was now crying. But when Rei reached for the key around his neck he found nothing. Panicking, Rei searched everywhere it could have been but with no luck. _'Shit, that's the only way to stop them crying…'_ he thought desperately.  "SHUT THEM DAMNED THINGS UP!" An old grumpy man from the room across yelled out to Rei. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm trying, really, it's just I've lost the key to make it stop crying." The man just frowned at Rei and growled, "That's not my problem. Just get them out of here." Before stomping back into his room. "Bastard..." Rei whispered under his breath. 

Sitting down and very carefully, so not to drop one again, Rei searched his pockets finding the key to open the door. Standing up he unlocked it, hurrying in. After laying down his bag onto the bed he searched one more time for the other key, all the while his mind was throbbing from the noise. If he didn't find the key soon he would fail the class and that was something he couldn't afford to do. Then the phone rung, deciding just to ignore it and continue his hunt he left it but it continued to ring endlessly. Rei gave up and picked up the phone, annoyed. "Hello?" he asked rudely. He waited for a while. "Oh, Mother. I'm sorry… Yes I know I've just had a bad day…. Yes I know that's not your fault…. I am sorry Mother…oh, yes. That would be great. Okay, It'll be great to see you too…. Oh that noise? That's just next-door… No need to worry Mother…Love you too. Goodbye." and with that he hung up, getting back to his search. After a long while he gave. He didn't have it. He had lost it. He was going to fail this class. Fail school and get bashed by everyone in this hotel who were getting annoyed by the crying and his mum was coming to see him. 

But wait! There was one thing he hadn't tried yet. He needed to retrace his steps. Well he knew he had it in the café. He had felt it walking into the hotel so…. It must be somewhere in the hotel! Quickly dashing out the door he fixed his gaze to the ground concentrating on the maroon carpet. Eventually he made his way to the entrance but still no sign. Collapsing onto the hard ground tears welled up in his eyes as he cradled two babies to his chest, Jordan had now started crying as well. Tears started to flow down Rei's cheeks as men and women were walking past and yelling at him to make them 'shut up' and telling him to 'go to a different place if he wasn't going to get them to be quiet'. No one seemed to care that he was distressed on the floor, falling to pieces. "Piss off and leave him alone. If this is how you treat single parents then I think I should take a good look at this business." A familiar strong voice stated. Rei looked up through tear filled eyes to see Kai. 

Suddenly an old, balding man cam rushing out to stand next to Kai. "No Mr. Hiwatari. No need for that. Everyone who has a problem with this young man can, uh, leave. How about that Mr. Hiwatari?" Kai thought for a moment. "Hn. Whatever. Come on Rei." Silently confused, Rei stood up and followed Kai. "K-K-Kai?" he shakily sobbed. Kai turned to face him, still walking. "W-What are you doing here?" he questioned, wiping his eyes. He was still upset; it was just that seeing Kai had sort of settled him a little bit. "I was here doing an "inspection" on how the business was going and when I walked in I found a key. I recognized it as the one you used to stop the doll_" "Jordan." Rei corrected. Kai sighed. "Anyway, so I picked it up and was asking at the front desk for you room number so I could bring it to you but I heard crying and yelling so I turned around to see you." They stopped walking and Rei realized they had come to his room. So the two (four if you add the babies) went in and sat down on two chairs. Handing the key over to Rei, Kai smirked, "had fun?" he asked teasingly. Rei frowned. "A blast." He sarcastically, yet unenthusiastically mumbled. 

So once again, for 15 minutes each, Rei held the key in place of Jordan and Elais's backs. During that half an hour Rei had decided to share with Kai his problems. "What's so bad about your mum coming?" Kai asked, watching the way Rei held the baby in his arms. Rei's eyes widened and he shook his head. "That's not the question Kai. The real question is, what's good about my mum coming? Well… nothing. If you ever met her before, you never want to again. She has high standards of everything and even more of me. She tries to mold people into being what she wants. What she wanted. What she could've had…" Rei trailed off at the end, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Why couldn't she be what she wanted?" Kai asked, intrigued. Rei shrugged. "I was born." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Having a child may change some things but it won't stop you from being what you want. How could it be that?" Rei's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, "She never really told me much about it just that… It was my fault. So now I have to live it for her." Kai shook his head, no. "That's not right." Rei didn't really care much, not now. He was a little bit sleepy from today. 

"Well, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow Rei. Don't lose that key." Kai said standing up. "Will do. Have a nice sleep Kai. Sweet dreams." And with that Rei shut the door Kai exited from. Rei sighed. Looking to the "babies" in his arms. "Looks like it's just us." He smiled; setting the babies down in his bed before making his way to the kitchen so he could start making his dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well, done ch 2 now. Yay! Thanks to everyone. Hugs and kisses all!!

I have to go away for a week and then when I come back it's straight back to school but I promise I will update A.S.A.P! well, reviews are all welcome. Byebyez mi sweetness'

Love a-drop-of-rain, 

xxx

PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ 

I have a pretty good idea for next chapter. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Rei: -_-; please save me… someone…. SHE'S CRAZY!!!!

Kai: I agree but…. I wanna know what Rei has to do!

YOU DO TO KAI!!!! MWAHAGHAHASHHAHAHABGAHSGFAK!!!!!!

Kai: shit…. 

Rei: *squeals and hides behind Kai*

Kai: *squeals and hides behind an elephant*

WELL BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi sweetness' ^_______________^


	3. screams SUNSHINE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own much. More than before because I got stuff on my holiday but… still… not much. So that includes beyblade. Anything really beyblade related. Except I HAVE A BEYBLADE PENCIL CASE!!! YAY!!!!!!

A/N: sorry bout the delay, u all know why. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei and Kai were supposed to all be training except Rei never showed up. "I heard he didn't go to school yesterday either." Kenny said. "I'm worried about him. "Hey, the dudes probably just sick, that's all guys. Chill. Now are we going to get this training session going or what?" Tyson asked. Max pulled out his blade as the two had a match. Kai waited and waited but there was no sign of the raven-haired boy. So after waiting 15 minutes Kai went in search of the teen that normally was never late. He went to the first place he thought of: the hotel. As he slowly, calmly made his way up the hall to the room he heard screaming. So quickening his pace he made his way to the small room. The door to Rei's room was already open so Kai just walked in. 

Rei stood there, eyes rolled in the back of his head as a middle-aged woman yelled at him. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THIS? HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO?!" she was ranting. It was then that Rei noticed the extra presence in the room. "Oh, Hey Kai, this is my mum. Mum, this is Kai. But the woman just ignored Kai and continued to yell. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE WASTING YOUR EDUCATION ON THOSE THINGS!" she pointed to the "babies" in Rei's arms. "IF YOU ARE," she continued, "I'LL PULL YOU OUT OF THAT SCHOOL!" and when Kai saw the worry in the neko-jin's eyes he knew he had to help the poor boy. "Oh, yeah, thanks for minding my babies while I went out Rei. I really owe you." Kai said taking the dolls out of Rei's slender arms into his own only to receive a small questioning look from Rei. 

Kai reached for the key around Rei's neck and as he did he whispered in his ear, "Play along." Rei slightly breathed out a quiet 'yes.' "That's fine, I was happy to do it. Anytime you need someone to baby sit, Kai, I'm your boy."  Rei answered smiling. "SO _KAI_ IS IT? YOUR LACK OF EDUCATION IS HOLDING UP MY REI'S! IS THAT CORRECT?" the annoying lady screamed. Before Kai could get anything in Rei had already started. "Mother, please stop yelling. It was compulsory for Kai to receive them and it must be very hard, I think he's doing a great job. He's top of the class, mother, as am I. We are both finely educated." She studied Kai up and down. "I don't know about him but… whatever." She said with venom dripping from her voice. It seemed that she disliked Kai Hiwatari quite a bit. Kai cleared his throat, mainly to fill the silence that had fallen. 

"So Rei, are you coming to practice or what?" he asked remembering why he had come. Nodding enthusiastically they quickly made their way out the door, leaving a stunned mother mumbling to herself. "What am I going to do with that boy? Don't worry Lorraine," she said to herself, " It's that Kai fellow but he'll be gone soon enough." And she went off to do her own thing.

**

"Thank you so much Kai! You're a lifesaver. I owe you big time."  Rei said as the two hurried out of the building. "Well, in that case, maybe you could baby sit some time." Kai smiled. 'I think your mum's about to kill me." "Or me." Rei finished off almost silently. And before it could reach the Russian's ears the two were outside and the words were carried away with the wind. After training it was already dark, so Max and Kenny went with Tyson to stay the night in his dojo, and even though Rei had declined the offer Kai had insisted he walk Rei back. Walking in the room Rei noticed that Lorraine was nowhere to be seen so he invited Kai in. They got a drink and something to eat; it was then Rei noticed how overflowing his garbage bin was. Sighing, he took out the bag and tied it at the end. He dragged it over to the window, checking that the dumpster was still right underneath his window and he dropped the bag of rubbish. It was dark so he could just see the bag hit the ground. "I'll be right back" he said to Kai. "It missed." So with that he exited the room. A few minutes later Kai heard a shrill scream that could only belong to one boy. Rei.

He rushed down, running quicker then ever before to find a shaking, sobbing, pale as a ghost teen. "Rei, what's wrong? What happened?" Kai asked, concerned. Rei just pointed a shaky finger, and when Kai saw what it was that Rei was pointing at he gasped, instinctively taking hold of the quaking boy beside him. "Shit Rei." He whispered. Finally when Rei could tear his eyes away from the scene he asked, "Where are the babies?" Kai handed Rei both and quietly, Rei started to sing to them. Slowly, Rei's eyes rose to meet those of crimson and he asked, "Kai, would you sing with me? Please?" and Kai couldn't resist. Even if it was just Rei going crazy, so he sung, low and quiet, and gentle. The two boys voices, singing in unison carried on through the dark, as the two couldn't forget what lay in front of them. "You are me sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away…" Rei's sweet voice broke off at the end as he was forced to look straight ahead once again, and he cried. He cried as he was held by the one boy that could be his only salvation now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

wow, there ya have it. How was it? I'll tell you next chapter what it was that they found. I g2g 2 skool now. So, byebye hugs and kisses,

love a-drop-of-rain, xxx

Kai: BYE! LEAVE! AFTER U REVIEW THO!

Rei: byebyez! =^^=

Please review. He meant to say please, didn't you Kai?

Kai: uh…yes… sure. I always say please and thank you. *looks around suspiciously*

Rei: you're a looney Kai. A looney but a cutie. ^^ 

Welps! I should scoot, eh? Hugs and kisses,

Love a-drop-of-rain, xxx


	4. arguement

DISCLAIMER: you'll need me when I'm not here at all. I'm going in flames; I'm falling into this again. I DON'T OWN! NOT EVEN THE SONG! OH, also, I cut out some bits and replaced like… one lyric. 

A/N: I'm all the way down here. THANKS READERS AND REVIEWERS! MUCH LOVE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

He cried as he was held by the one boy that could be his only salvation now. 

*

Slowly, after what had seemed like a long time being questioned by the police, everyone left. And eventually there was no one left except for the two boys. The taller of the two helped the other make his quivering way back to his room where he could finally rest. When they got there Rei collapsed onto the floor, now too tired to cry yet felt like that was what he needed most now. The silent sobs wracking within his form, making his muscles tighten and his brain scream, this was all too much to handle. Taking a deep breath, Kai sighed, kneeling next to his teammate on the floor. "Rei, it'll be all right. I promise. Come here…" he soothed as he took the Chinese into his arms. After a small while Rei pulled back slightly so he could look Kai in his crimson orbs. 'Thank you, Kai. You have no idea how much you've done for me. Would you please… stay with me? I don't want to be alone. Not now." Kai smiled slightly, "Of course. You just found your mother's body in a dumpster. If you need me, I wouldn't dream of leaving you." 

Rei sighed as his eyes half lidded and slowly, inch by inch he moved closer to Kai's porcelain features. When they were about a centimeter apart Kai quickly darted back. "We can't do this. You need someone better than me Rei. You really do."

_~ If you could step into my head_

  Tell me would you still know me ~  

Rei frowned. "Kai, if you don't want me than… just say so." Kai shook his head violently. "That's not it Rei! It's the opposite. I love you. That's why… I must let you go. Because I can't give you what you deserve."

_~ And if you woke up in my bed_

_  Tell me would you hold me? _

_   Or would you simply let it lie_

  Leaving me to wonder why ~ 

"You're all I think about Kai! I know I love you so shouldn't that be enough? Every day I fight to keep my mind away from one topic yet I know I couldn't ever let it go. It's you Kai. I just lost my mother I don't want to lose you too."

_~ I can't get you out of this head _

_  That I call mine and now I'll say _

_  Whoa whoa I can't let you go_

_  My little boy, _

_  Because you're holding up my world _

   So I need you ~ 

"You said you'd be there when I needed you. How could I not need you?! I can't breathe without you Kai. How can I get it through that head of yours that YOU ARE all I need?" Kai looked towards the floor. "You are such an amazing person, Kitten. Truly. And I… I am not. I am nothing compared to you but you need so much more than that. You need someone who is equally as great. Although I find it hard to believe there is such a person out there. But I would like to say thank you. I learnt so many things from you, Rei."

_~ Your imitation in my walk_

_   And the perfect way you talk_

_  Is just a couple of the million things_

_  That I love about you ~_

Tears welled up in the golden eyes once again, "BUT I NEED YOU!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I NEED YOU!!!!" he screamed. He fell onto the older boy's chest as he sobbed into the fabric of the shirt. Kai rubbed small circles on the raven-haired teen's back. "I need you too. I do."

_~  So I need you_

_    So I need you_

_    So I need you_

   So I need you ~ 

"But I have some… problems that you shouldn't have to deal with. I don't want you to get caught up with them." "Maybe I could help you. You helped me with my problems so it's only fair I do the same! I don't care what they are Kai! I don't even care if you killed 10 fucking people!! I just care about us." 

_~ If I jumped off the Brooklyn bridge _

_   Tell me would you still follow me ~_

"But once you get involved you can't back out. You need to understand that. It's a… long-term commitment." Rei nodded. "Of course. I would never leave you. Not even in my scariest nightmares. You're always with me Kai. Always."

_~ If I made you mad today_

_   Tell would you love me tomorrow please _

_  Or would you say that you don't care_

_ And then leave me standing here _

_ Like the fool who is drowning in this spirit screaming ~_

"Rei, are you 100% certain about this?" "How many times do I have to tell you? YES! YES! YES!!! I love you. I need you. And I have not one doubt in my mind, heart or entire soul. Trust me." Kai smiled. "Come here, Kitten." And they moved closer, like before, until finally lips met, melting into each other's. Mouths parting instinctively as tongues entered, roaming the long awaited territory. 

_~ So I need you_

_  So I need you_

_  So I need you ~_

Both boys reluctantly drifted apart as they lay, scanning each other's features in a blissful, peaceful embrace. That was until… "Who wants to get them?" Kai asked, but before he could answer Rei was already up and had the babies in his arms. "Whoa," Kai said amazed. "You're really getting the hang of this thing aren't you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well I want to go read some fanfics now so… yeah. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow. Hugs and kisses

Bye mi sweetness'

Love a-drop-of-rain

xxx

PLEASE REIEW! THANKS TIDDLES!!!


	5. uhmovies?

DISCLAIMER: tell me why. Tell me WHY!!! Ok, me back but me don't own. Satisfied? 

A/N: Heya! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry bout my grammar, etc. I promise to try harder with this chapter. Also, I didn't know what to fill the last chapter with that's why it was so crap. But this one will be better. I hope. Oh, btw this chapter has spoilers for Lord of the Ring: Return of the King

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rei smiled as he woke up to the sun shining in through his window, it's bright rays of light showering down onto his slim, well-toned body. He stretched as he suddenly noticed something against him. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a mixture of blue shades of hair. Groaning, from tiredness, the raven-haired boy pushed this space-taking nuisance away, off the bed. But when he did he realized that his sheet and blanket had been pulled along with the thing. Bending down over the bed to retrieve his sheets and blanket his eyes widened as he looked down to see an angry Kai. 

"What was that for?" he asked with his eyes still closed, yet brow furrowed. 

Rei smiled sheepishly. "Sorry bout that. I didn't realize it was you."  

Kai snorted sleepily. "Who else do you know with the same hair as me?" 

Rei thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. Come on. I'm cold. Get back up here." 

Kai smirked. "No, I think I'm fine here thanks." And with that he rolled over, wrapping himself more so into Rei's blanket. 

Rei pouted. "Kai…" he whined. Kai did nothing to signify that he had heard. Sighing, Rei let himself sink to the floor and he cuddled up to Kai himself. Mumbling something incoherent Kai twisted back around, embracing Rei. 

"WAAAAAAA!!!" 

Kai moaned and cringed. "I am so not having children." 

Rei frowned. "You know you will. There's just no resisting them." Rei slid out of Kai's arms as he got up to pick up Jordan. "Kai, today can we go to the movies?" 

"Mm-hmm. What do you want to see?" 

Rei smiled. "Return of the King." 

Kai opened one eye slightly. "Really?" 

Rei nodded enthusiastically. He had been dying to see this movie for a month! 

"Fine." Kai sighed in defeat, closing that eye once again. Deciding that he wasn't about to get back to sleep with Jordan crying, and now Elai as well, Kai finally stood up. He walked over to the cot Rei was standing next to and picked up Elai, before picking up the spare key Rei now had. 

Rei smiled his thanks as the two talked about what time to leave. By the time Jordan and Elai had stopped their crying they had decided just to leave whenever they were ready. So about an hour later the teens were dressed and they left, although as soon as they stepped out of the room Kai was bombarded with people, asking stupid, ignorant questions that were quite common to him. It was all just because he was rich. Kai visibly sighed, frustrated. Rei frowned. 

"I'm sorry, Kai. I forgot about this sort of stuff. It'll be even worse as we go out, won't it? We don't have to go anywhere. Let's just stay inside." But seeing the hurt look upon Rei's precious neko-jin face was heartbreaking, and unbearable. 

"No, Rei. It's ok." He yelled back over the noise of all the annoying workers. "Let's give them something real to talk about for once." And with that Kai pulled Rei close to him, and locked lips with the raven-haired boy. The passionate kiss was broken eventually, and the boys suddenly remembered the people surrounding them. All was silent. Then came the questions again. Kai scoffed and dragged Rei out of the mass and quickly headed down the halls and finally out the doors of the hotel. 

Rei was holding Jordan and Kai were holding Elai. It was a sight to claim adorable. The thing is, they were getting quite a few strange looks as the dolls looked so real, and everyone thought they were. Especially with the way they were being treated, so carefully. Just when they had bought their ticket, drinks and food, Elai started crying. Putting his drink on the seat near him, Kai took the key he now had hanging around his neck and put it into Elai's back like many times before as he held it there for fifteen minutes. When he stopped Rei looked guiltily towards Kai. 

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to help me with this. It's my work; I should do it, myself. Here." And with that Rei also put down his drink and the food next to Kai's as he took Elai from Kai's arms. 

"Rei, I don't mind. Really." 

Rei just smiled. "I'll be all right. I just have to sit on the aisle seat. Just incase they cry. Which, we all know they will." Kai smiled slightly. If Rei didn't want his help, there wasn't much he could do, was there?

~* Three and a half hours later*~

Rei emerged from the cinema with tear stained cheeks and Kai's arms around him. 

"That was so sad!!" Rei exclaimed. "I can't believe Frodo leaves them all again! And poor Samwise, he loves him so much! It's just so obvious. And Merry and Pippin. When Pippin had to be sent away… aww!!!" Kai gave Rei a tight squeeze around his shoulders with one arm. The other arm was occupied by holding up both Elai and Jordan. During the movie Rei had become hysterical, making cause for Kai to take the babies out of Rei's reach. "Oh my god! How hot was Legolas?" Rei screeched. Kai didn't know what to say. Orlando Bloom was quite good looking. "He's not as hot as you, my dear Kai, but he's cute none the less!!" Kai sighed, laughing at his boyfriend's antics as the two made their way out of the shopping center, and on their way home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was that? Please review. I'm so sorry it took a long time. Oh, also, THAT MOVIE IS SAD!! I cried 12 times. ;_; so basically through the whole thing. Hehe

Well, hugs and kisses all, mi sweetness'

Love a-drop-of-rain. xxx


	6. damn these things!

DISCLAIMER: me don't own the song or the characters or Beyblade. 

A/N: sorry for the delay. I'm getting real busy. Oh, and I'm using lyrics as words. Just so you know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two teens entered Rei's hotel room, Rei took his shirt off to get more comfortable. Kai whistled. What a sight it was to see his finely toned chest with its glistening stomach leading down and down to… something that must be so unbelievable it couldn't be explained. 

"I've got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control. Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying." He smirked, moving closer to the neko-jin. Rei, deciding to play a little, smirked back, before quickly replacing it with innocent features. 

"You better shape up, cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true." He slowly moved backwards with each step that Kai took closer. 

"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do." Kai took a large step forwards and once again, Rei took one back. 

"You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, oh oh oh, honey! The one that I want, you are the one I want, oh oh oh, honey! The one that I want, you are the one I want, oh oh oh, the one I need, oh yes indeed." They sung in unison.

"If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey. Meditate, my direction. Feel your way." And as he said that, the two moved into the bedroom, with Rei backing onto the bed. 

"I better shape up, cause you need a man." 

"I need a man, who can keep me satisfied." 

Rei now had his back against the bed head and he kept steady eye contact with his Russian as Kai crawled closer, holding the same amount of confidence in his crimson eyes. 

"I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove." 

"You better prove that my faith is justified." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure down deep inside." 

By now Kai was leaning over the raven-haired beauty, dipping his head lower just so they could touch foreheads. Rei smiled, which was mirrored by Kai's own. 

"You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, oh oh oh, honey. The one that I want, you are the one I want, oh oh oh, honey. The one that I want, you are the one I want, oh oh oh, the one I need, oh yes indeed." And with that, going ever so slowly and gently, as Kai leant down and Rei levered himself upwards, their lips met in a perfect kiss, but it wasn't long until it got more heated. As both opened their mouths to each other, angelic tastes intermingled with each and passion was shared between each gasp for air. 

As Rei's shirt was already disposed of, Rei lifted Kai's own tank top over his head, dropping it to the floor. Shortly after came the tangle of the pants. Moving from the mouth to the work on the neck Kai groaned. This was excellent. So much more than he had ever imagined. After nipping lightly and seductively at the collar bone he let his mouth travel lower still down the sides of his Kitten's slim body, before making sure to stop at the belly button and briefly dip his tongue in. Following his previous trail he moved back up the body again, before making a different wet path all the way down, until getting to the rim of his boxers. Rei shivered with anticipation of what would be to come. Kai looked up in question, silently asking is he was ok with this. He received a nod. Sighing with relief and eagerness (A/N: can you do that??) he slid his hands underneath the silky material to slip them off those smooth thighs when suddenly, "WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" exasperatedly, Kai looked up at Rei as if to say, 'you've got to be kidding…' but unfortunately it was true. Rubbing his eyes out of sheer frustration Rei got off the bed and walked over to the cot to pick up Elai who was currently crying. After trying to suffocate him self with a pillow Kai got up himself, following his boyfriend. Rei felt something on his left shoulder and as he looked over he saw his koi's face. 

"I'm so sorry, Kai. Maybe you should just go home. I mean it doesn't look like we're going to get anything done while I have these two." Kai shook his head.

"No, it's ok. We don't have to do anything. I think you need some help, am I right?" as if on cue, Jordan started crying as well. Smiling, Kai picked her up. Rei leaned back and nuzzled into Kai's neck. 

"I'm so lucky to have you." He mumbled tiredly. 

"Don't worry, not long to go." He stated, faking happiness. It seemed like he had gotten attached to these little things. Even if they were just plastic. Just then there was a knock at the door. Rei answered it and blushed. 

"Oh hey," he started. "What are you guys doing here?" from out of his vision Kai heard, 

"Well we hadn't seen you in a while so we thought we'd come and visit you." 

As Kai walked to the doorway he saw who it was. Tyson, Kenny and Max. They all gasped. 

"Kai?! What are you doing here?" 

He glared at the trio, "none of your business." 

Rei glanced at him in a secret way of saying, 'leave them alone. For now at least.' So Kai just looked away. Kenny had ran away at the sight of Kai, Max had 'eep'ed at the glare and Tyson had laughed at the "baby" in his arms. Growling, Kai walked away from the ignorant, childish boy. Rei smiled innocently. 

"He can be nice." He said in a pleading sort of tone. "I promise. Don't stir him up, Tyson. Please." Tyson just chuckled then stopped, noting the urgency in the golden orbs. 

"Well, I better be leaving you two alone, so we'll go. Bye Rei, BYE KAI!" he said the last bit a little louder. Rei said his goodbyes as Kai grunted his, and the blonde, the brown and the midnight haired boys left. Turning back around to face Kai his face dropped. 

"I can't wait to get rid of these. I will finally be able to get some sleep…" Rei said walking over to be embraced by his love. 

"You know what Rei, I have something I need to tell you. And I don't know how you'll react to it…" and as Rei looked up into Kai's eyes he saw the seriousness of the situation and paid close attention. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you go. Jackie, hope you liked the chapter!!! ^^ everyone else THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO IT!!!!! TA!!!

Hugs and kisses, Love a-drop-of-rain, xxx

PLEASE REVIEW OTHERWISE I WON'T UPDATE!!!!!! I am a evil lil thing ain't I?


	7. last chapter?

DISCLAIMER: me don't own 

A/N: cut loose footloose! Hehe. Sorry it's taken me a while. But I am back. And I'd also like to apologize for what I said at the end of last chapter. I didn't mean to make anyone feel pressured into reviewing. I definitely would still update just… I don't know. I hope you forgive me. Any way, the next chapter. I think this might be the last one because I'm lost for an idea for this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know what Rei, I have something I need to tell you. And I don't know how you'll react to it…" and as Rei looked up into Kai's eyes he saw the seriousness of the situation and paid close attention. 

~~~*~~~

"What is it?" he asked cautiously. Kai sighed and looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to the caring golden eyes. Smiling slightly he embraced Rei tighter. 

"You see, when I'm older I w-w-want, well, I just realized that I want… k-kids." pink was now displayed across the Russian's cheeks. But when he looked down he saw disappointment and sadness mixed with depression on the neko-jin's features. "Oh…" was all he said. As much as he tried to put on at least half a smile, it wasn't at least half convincing. 

"I'm sorry," Kai said, "I shouldn't have brought it up now, maybe not ever_" but was cut short when Rei shook his head. 

"No, no, it's better to know sooner than later. No point getting closer if it wouldn't work." 

Kai frowned, "Oh, Ok. I didn't know you felt that strongly about it. Maybe I should go?" 

Rei nodded, "I think so." So with a quick glance at each other, Rei showed Kai out the door. 

_~He had it comin'_

_  He only had himself to blame_

_  If you had been there_

_  If you had seen it_

_  I know that you would have done the same~_

After Kai exited the room tears welled up in Rei's eyes and he slumped against the door. He cried and cried, sobbing to his hearts content. Just outside, Kai was doing the same, although it was eating him from the inside. 

"Maybe it would have been better if I didn't say anything. I didn't mean now. I'm such a fool. I should have known he'd take it like that. Now I've ruined my only chance I had with him," he was saying to no one in particular. 

"I'm not seeing this from his position." Both boys said. "I should respect his wishes." But neither could. This went far beyond rationalism in their scrutiny. 

~ _How can they see _

_  With sequins in their eyes?_

_  What if your hinges all are rusting?_

_  What if, in fact, you're just disgusting? ~_

"I don't want to let him go." Rei screamed, bursting into stronger sobs. 

"I can't lose him over this…" Kai whispered closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He turned and ran, soon to find himself back at the room he had been just a few minutes ago, knocking uncontrollably. Sniffling, Rei answered the door, mouth agape. 

_~Sometimes I'm down,_

_  Sometimes I'm up,_

_  But he follows round like some droopy-eyed pup._

_  He loves me so_

_  That funny honey of mine~_

Before Rei could say anything Kai quickly apologized for the previous topic, promising to never bring it up again, although before he could finish more tears fled from Rei's eyes. 

"It'd never work. Not when you want to get married and have children and have the perfect life with the perfect wife and perfect home and perfect_" he was the one now cut off by Kai's lips against his. After pulling away Kai smiled. 

"Is that what you thought I meant by that?" he asked to receive a small confused nod from the younger teen. 

Kai laughed light heartedly. "No, I meant with you! I want children one day with you!! A perfect life for me is one with you in it." Finally understanding Rei smiled, jumping into Kai's arms. 

"OH! I'M SO GLAD!!" he laughed, planting kisses all over his boyfriend's face. 

_~ If I could, then I would_

_   I'd go wherever you would go ~_

Remembering two certain things Rei let go of Kai and quickly grabbed Elai and Jordan who he had abandoned only a little while ago. Kai smiled as he took Jordan into his arms. 

"This'll be us one day, but it'll be real. The only thing I'm sick of, is talking." And with that the two moved inside and locked the door behind them.

~*THE NEXT DAY AT REI'S SCHOOL*~

"Now class how did your parenting go? Especially you, Rei. You had two! That would've been a pain for you. So has it made you go off babies?" the teacher asked her students.  Everyone said 'yes' quietly as that was all they could manage due to lack of sleep they had all had. That is all except for Rei. 

He just continued to smile and said, "This has taught me a valuable lesson. Never die without having babies first. It's no life without them." A little confused the teacher just smiled back and got to work. 

'Kai's going to be sad that Elai and Jordan are gone, but one day, we'll have our own.' He thought looking out the window to the blue sky outside. 

_~ He spends his days up in the north-guard_

_   Watching the people as they pass_

_   All he wants is just a little piece of this dream_

_  Is that too much to ask?_ ~

~~~*EPILOGUE*~~~

For the remainder of high school and college the two boys dated, until the night of their graduation when Kai proposed to Rei. In September, at the age of 21 the two married. Three years later they adopted two children. One boy and one girl, they named them Elai and Jordan. This happy family is healthy and although they have their normal little spats like other families, it always works out for the better…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, typical ending, I know it's crap but…. *sigh* I'm sorry. I tried, really. Well, please review. Tell me how it went. In your opinion. If you want. 

Hugs and kisses, Love a-drop-of-rain, xxx


End file.
